


Chunibyo in love

by catb0y_el1a3



Category: Love Chunibyo and Other Delusions!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, F/F, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Hugging, lesbians in love your honour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catb0y_el1a3/pseuds/catb0y_el1a3
Summary: WOOO THEY KISS AND YUUTAS AN AHOLE BUT HE APOLOGISES IN CANON SO ITS FINE
Relationships: Dekomori Sanae/Nibutani Shinka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Chunibyo in love

(3rd person POV)  
Yuuta had just left the room after yelling at Dekomori. She was sat on the floor crying her heart out, why had he done that to her and why was he taking out his anger on poor Dekomori? The loud sobbing attracted Nibutani to the room, and upon seeing her friend upset she rushed over to comfort her.

She cradled Dekomori’s head between her arms and rubbed her head before noticing something strange. Her hair was down? This was something she had never seen before usually it was always in its signature style which Nibutani secretly loved. 

“What’s wrong Deko?” Nibutani hoped the nickname would cheer her friend up but it only made it worse. Dekomori got up from her position and with crystalline tears falling from her sapphire blue eyes, and ??her voice utterly heartbroken she asked, “Nibu you don’t think I’m childish right?” Nibutani didn’t know where this outburst came from. “Of course not Deko who said this to you?!” Nibutani was gonna kill whoever said this to her precious Deko.  
“Yuuta got made at me and yelled at me..”  
Oh so it was Yuuta huh, oh Nibutani was gonna rain hellfire upon that man for yelling at her.

“Obviously I don’t think you’re annoying I love you Deko.” Nibutani was definitely not expecting what happened next. Dekomori just kissed her and everything stopped. Everything bad in the world stopped and it was just them. Then it stopped. Dekomori just kinda looked like she had stopped functioning and then a garbled excuse came out her mouth, something about the heat of the moment. So Nibutani kissed her again to shut her up. That time Dekomori pulled away slower than before, only pulling away to take a breath. “That wasn’t in the heat of the moment Deko and we both know it.” Nibutani teased, before hugging her newfound girlfriend. “Does this mean we’re girlfriends now Nibu?” Dekomori asked, shy and coy as ever. “Yes of course Deko ! I love you more than life itself don’t ever forget that.” Nibutani answered and that was the end of that. 

The teacher definitely did see them walk out of the room hand in hand while chatting and smiling harder than they ever had before, but she didn’t comment. They were in love and that’s all that mattered.  
And none of their friends questioned why they walked to school together after Nibutani spent the night at Dekomori’s house.


End file.
